Minutes Before Midnight
by EmLovesYouu
Summary: She felt her stomach flutter as his lips pressed lightly to hers. And then they lost control.
1. Looking For Comfort

**I know I should be updating **_**Need You Now**_** but this just popped into my head last night. This will probably end up being around 4 or 5 chapters. Set in Season 6. **

**Anyone else seen Harry Potter 7 yet? How **_**amazing**_** was it? Lina denies it, but I so said dibs on Ron first :)**

**Enjoy!**

_**(This is where the line break should be)**_

"Booth, what are you doing here?" Brennan asked in surprise at her partner's appearance on her doorstep only minutes before midnight.

Lifting his head, Brennan was shocked to see the faint trace of tears and anguish on his face.

"Booth?"

"I just needed to see you. Hannah and I, we had a fight, but I don't want to talk about it," he said quietly, letting himself into her apartment.

Closing the door and following Booth down the hall, Brennan went to the kitchen to make him a coffee. When she returned to the living room, she found him with his back leant against the couch, his head tilted back and rested on the cushions. She sat on the couch and passed him a mug.

"Thanks," Booth whispered, giving her a weak smile.

"No problem, Booth," Brennan replied.

Whether it was half an hour or eight, Brennan would have sat there in silence with him. Even if her didn't want to talk about it at all, she'd be willing to sit their with him. The number of times Booth had been there for her, no matter what the hour; she owed this to him.

"I'm so sorry," Booth whispered, breaking the silence.

"It's fine, Booth. I wasn't planning on doing anything tonight anyway," she said.

He sighed, "no, not just this. I've been an ass. Since I came back with Hannah, I've been distant. I haven't been paying you enough attention. We haven't been to Sid's in months and we barely hang out for the sake of just hanging out. We hardly do anything non-case related. I miss that. I miss us. I've been a horrible friend."

Squeezing his shoulder reassuringly, Brennan said again, "don't apologise. You've got nothing to be sorry for. I'm as much to blame as you."

"You're not," he pushed, "you're not the one who's been so wrapped up in the new person in their life that you stopped paying attention to the other people, the ones who matter most."

"Well, you're not anymore, so it doesn't matter."

"It does! You know, I didn't know that you had to be taken to the emergency room the other week because you passed out in Limbo. I didn't know until today, when Angela mentioned it! I was so distant that I didn't even know my partner was in _hospital!_" he said, pain clouding his voice.

"I was nothing, really. I truly don't hold anything against you. You've been busy; adjusting to a new lifestyle."

Brennan received no reply and could not see his reaction as his head was bowed. He remained silent, making the atmosphere feel slightly awkward. Looking around her apartment, just for something to do, she noted a shirt folded up on the edge of the kitchen counter; one of Booth's shirts. She'd found it weeks ago and had been meaning to return it, but had hardly had a chance. Glancing back over to Booth, Brennan's breath caught when she saw his shoulders shaking as if he were crying silent tears.

"Booth? Are you alright?" Brennan asked, placing a hand on his leg.

Her question was answered as she felt a tear drip on top of her hand.

"Maybe you should go home, Booth," Brennan whispered. "I'm sure Hannah's worried about you, wondering where you are.

With a shake of his head, Booth replied, wiping his eyes with his sleeve, "no. I don't want to be with Hannah right now. I need to be here, with you."

"I'm fine by myself," she insisted.

"I know you are," he admitted. "But it's not for your sake that I need to be here. It's for mine. I need to be with you right now. If it's here or at the Jeffersonian, I just need to be near you."

"Okay," he said quietly, a single tear trailing down her cheek.

"Bones, are you crying? I'm sorry, I'll go," he said hurriedly.

"No," Brennan said quickly. "Seeing you upset makes me upset."

Reaching across the couch, Booth lightly caught the tear on his finger, brushing it off her skin.

"Don't cry."

The apologetic tone in his voice was almost enough to make her burst into tears. The heat of her skin beneath his lingering touch was surely hot enough to burn him. She felt her stomach flutter as his lips pressed lightly to hers.

And then they lost control.

The line disappeared between them.

He was soon hovering over her thin body, kissing her like this was their final goodbye. All thoughts of Hannah and their argument were gone from his mind as he gazed down at the woman who had been the cause for that argument. Neither noticed as they knocked the half full coffee mugs off the table and onto the clean carpet.

It astonished Booth that even the most outrageous deeds with Hannah didn't even come close to the frenzy Booth went into at the lightest touch of Brennan's lips. It amazed him even more that he'd ever thought Hannah would be enough. She couldn't compare to Brennan; no one could.

It was so odd seeing this different side of Brennan; tantalising, seductive, romantic.

"Bones," Booth whispered huskily, his lips momentarily leaving her skin.

"Yes?" she replied with wide, innocent, alluring eyes.

The words he'd meant to say, the words that if said would stop wherever this was going to lead, were replaced by a smile and Booth's voice.

"Kiss me."

_**(This is where the line break should be)**_

**This might have been a little OOC but I hope you liked it. Please review and let me know what you thought and stay tuned for the next chapter.**

**Em xXxXxxx**


	2. Feelings Of Betrayal

**I know I've been absolutely horrible at updating recently – I'M SORRY! I'm on holidays now, so I should try and catch up.**

**Enjoy!**

_**(This is where the line break should be)**_

Startled awake by the loud ringing of his mobile, Booth swung his arm across to the bedside table to answer it.

"Hello?" he mumbled, slightly incoherent due to his still being half asleep.

"Seeley! Where are you? I've been worried sick!" Hannah's voice panicked, removing Booth from any stage of sleep he may still have been in.

"Hannah?" Booth asked quietly, more so to himself.

Looking across to the alarm clock on the bedside table, Booth noted the time as being 3:07 am. Glancing in the other direction, Booth froze; both from shock and in awe; to see Brennan lying beside him. It was at that moment that everything flooded back. The fight. The tears. The kiss. The sex. He hadn't even been drunk. He'd cheated on his girlfriend! What sort of man does that? Not a decent one, that's for sure.

"Seeley? Are you alright?" Hannah said, startling Booth.

"I'm fine. Sorry, I must've fallen asleep at the office," Booth apologised, the meaning behind the 'sorry' applying to much more than she knew.

"Will you be coming home tonight? She asked, her tone showing a hint of pleading.

"Uh, yeah. I'll just finish packing up. I'll try not to be too long. Bye."

Before Booth could hang up, Hannah said quickly, "I'm sorry! Our fight; it was stupid. Temperance is a really good friend of yours and has been for years, so it would only be natural that you'd want to spend time with her and be there for her. So, yeah, I'm sorry."

Booth was unable to answer, so he just hung up.

She was apologising to him. She was apologising _to him_. She shouldn't be apologising, not for anything. She shouldn't be apologising when he was the one who went and pretty much stabbed her, and everything he'd ever believed, in the back.

Feeling Brennan begin to stir beside him, Booth panicked. He'd tied himself to his partner in an unbreakable way and then he told Hannah he'd be home soon.

If he didn't leave, Hannah would sit up waiting for him. She'd then realise, he was lying. He wasn't in the office. She'd suspect the worst, which would turn out to be true. She'd hate him and think him a coward for lying to her. That couldn't happen. That'd crush any hope of happiness he had with her.

But if he _did_ leave, he'd break Brennan. Break her to the point where she'll never trust anyone again. She'll never trust _him_ again. She'd given herself to him, and he couldn't go and just shove it back in her face. What would he say? _Thanks for the sex, but I gotta go home to my girlfriend now?_ If that happened, it'd kill him.

"Bones?" he whispered softly into her hair, rousing her from her sleep.

"Mhmm."

Pressing a light kiss to her forehead and running his hand through her loose hair, Booth whispered, "Bones, I need to go."

Bolting upright, a look of confusion furrowing her eyebrows and hurt clouding her features, Brennan replied, "what?"

"I – It's not what you think," Booth began, though Brennan was already moving further away from him.

"Not what I think?" she repeated. "So what? You come here, you get what you want and then you _leave_?" A single tear escaped from the corner of her eye.

"No, _no!_"

Scrambling off the bed, he moved to the opposite side of the bed, where Brennan was now standing.

"It's fine, Booth. I get it," she whispered, trying her utmost hardest to keep the tears from falling.

Sighing and following her to her ensuite, Booth said, "no, you don't get it!"

"Don't get angry at me, Booth! Don't you dare. I have done _nothing _wrong here!" she said through her clenched teeth.

"I never said you did do anything wrong," he tried to reassure her; wanting more than anything for her tears to stop flowing.

Standing with her hands on hips, she waited for an explanation.

Beginning, Booth said, "Last night... as much as it was perfect and wonderful and... I'm not a cheater. And last night, that's what I did, and I can't live with that. I – I need to go home and tell Hannah. Tell her everything. She deserves more than my half-given love and you don't deserve to be the girl I sneak around with. You both deserve much, _much_ more than that, and I need to tell her that."

"What will you tell her? You'll tell her that you came over here and in the spare of the moment decided to sleep with me, so you could forget the fight you had with her? I'm sure she'll take that real well."

"Bones, just listen to me. That's not what happened. I wasn't trying to forget about it, and I wasn't using you." Looking again to the clock, Booth said, "I really do have to go. But I _will_ come back. I promise."

"And what if you don't?" she said, wiping away her tears.

"I will," Booth said quickly, before rushing out the door, but not before noticing the look of disbelief on her face.

She wouldn't sit there and wait for him to come back, because in her mind, he wouldn't.

_**(This is where the line break should be)**_

**I know this one was a lot more angsty than the first chapter, but that's kind of where the story is going. Please review and let me know what you thought.**

**Em xXxXxxx**


	3. Shocks

**So sorry it took me so long. That's all I can say.**

**This chapter is kind of short but when I wrote it I knew exactly what spot I wanted to stop at so I kind of had to just stop. Also, a lot of this chapter is dialogue, so apologies to those who don't like it much.**

**Enjoy!**

_**(This is where the line break should be)**_

Assuming Hannah had gone back to bed after being on the phone with him, Booth tried to enter his apartment as quietly as possible, not wanting to wake her if she'd only just gotten to sleep. Pressing the door shut slowly, Booth went through his usual 'coming home' routine; dropping his keys in the bowl on the side table in the hall, kicking his shoes off in the lounge. Turning on the light as he made his way through the lunge and to his their room, Booth almost jumped out of his skin when he noticed Hannah sitting wide awake on the couch.

"Hannah! You scared the crap out of me, just sitting there quietly," Booth gasped in shock. "What are you still doing up?"

"Waiting for you," she replied curtly.

It was at those three words that Booth realised something was up. Usually when she waited up for him, he was greeted with a hug and a kiss, and more often than not, a little bit more. Tonight, she just sat there, a look on her face he wasn't sure he wanted to know what it meant.

"You didn't have to," Booth said shrugging off his jacket and hanging it off the back of a chair.

"I did, actually. I need to talk to you, Seeley."

As she stood up to face him, Booth sat down on the opposite end of the couch to where she'd been sitting.

"Talk? About what?" Booth asked.

"Don't bullshit me, Seeley. I know for a fact that when I called you, you were _not_ at work. And don't bother denying it, just listen to me. Who is she?"

"Who's who? Hannah, what are you talking about? Are you okay?"

"No, I am not okay! Who's the woman you've been sneaking around with? Oh, don't look at me like that! I'm not an idiot. I know how long it takes you to get from work to here. If you were at work, how on earth did you get home in half the time it takes? Explain that," she challenged, accidentally knocking the TV remote off the table and turning it on.

"_Breaking news! An earthquake had shocked the East side of D.C., just minutes ago. Already the damage is substantial. Entire streets are split apart, homes are caved in. It's suspected that an earthquake with an initial shock this large, aftershocks of the same and possibly even more magnitude are expected to hit in the coming hours. We have footage here, captured by a reporter who happened to be passing, of half an apartment building collapsing..."_

Turning to look at the screen, Booth sunk off the couch onto his knees, his entire body frozen with fear. His heart felt as though it was stuck in his throat, restricting his breath.

"What's up with you?" Hannah asked.

After a mumbled reply from Booth that she didn't understand, she asked, annoyed, "what?"

"Bones. I said Bones," Booth said a little louder.

Confusion flooded Hannah's mind. Booth jumping from topic to topic, dodging the answers she wanted to hear.

"Temperance? What ahs she got to do with anything?"

"You asked who she was. I'm giving you the answer. Bones. Temperance. That's who I was with tonight. And I'm sorry for doing this to you and causing you this pain, but right now, I really have to go-"

"No! You can't just leave without giving me a decent explanation. Why didn't you just tell me you were with Temperance?"

"I couldn't just go and tell you that straight out over the phone. You asked me who I was with, and I am telling you honestly now, that I was with Bones. But I swear, I swear to God, we never snuck around. It was once."

"W-wait, what? When you say you were with Temperance, you mean you _slept_ with her?" Hannah yelled.

Running his hand through his hair, he looked up at her and said, "I am so sorry, I truly am. I'm not a cheater, I never have been. I swear, when I came come just now, I was coming home to tell you everything, and I promise I will explain everything to you later, but right now I _have_ to go."

Reaching out and grabbing his arm, Hannah tried to stop him. "Don't you dare leaver now, Seeley Booth. You don't come home in the middle of the night and admit to your girlfriend that not 24 hours ago you cheated on her and then run off! I thought you were a better man than that?"

"Hannah, just listen to me for a moment. It's always been Bones and I know you don't want to hear a word of this but I need to tell you now. She's it for me. And when I left her house, I promised her that I would come back. She didn't believe that I would. And I need to go back. I need to go back because the last conversation we had, was us arguing. I need to go back right now because, you saw that clip of the apartments on TV, right? Bones lives in that apartment block. So I need to go and find her, because she could be dead for all I know, and I didn't tell her that I loved her."

_**(This is where the line break should be)**_

**Please review and let me know what you thought.**

**Em xXxXxxx**


	4. Mayhem

**I just want to thank everyone for the AMAZING response I got to this story. I really hope you continue to follow it. Here's the next chapter. It is a continuation of the end of the last chapter.**

**Enjoy!**

_**(This is where the line break should be)**_

"Fine! Go to her, Seeley. Tell her you love her!" Hannah finally said, throwing her hands in the air in defeat. "But once you go running to her and find out that she is completely fine, you will come back here and explain _everything_ to me, just like you promised."

"Find out that she's fine? Did you even see what was on the news? There is _no_ way could she be fine after that!" Seeley yelled as he spun to face her again, tears streaking down his face. "Look, Hannah. I don't know what state Bones will be in or how long I will be. I will come back, because I promised. But right now, Bones is my first priority."

With that Booth grabbed his keys from the bowl and angrily put his shoes back on, before leaving and slamming the door behind him.

Not bothering to wait for the elevator, Booth went straight for the stairs, taking two at a time. As soon as he pulled out onto the roads, his jaw dropped. The streets were covered with people. People standing anxiously watching everyone else. People sitting on the curb in tears. People huddling together talking about what had happened. It was absolute mayhem.

Driving slowly, though it almost killed him, careful of the people crowding the streets. As he got closer to Brennan's area, the mayhem grew, as did the number of people on the streets. It got to the point where he had to park his car on the curb and make the rest of the way on foot. He could see smoke a little way off in the distance. The sound of fire engines, ambulances and police cars filled the streets; their sirens likely making everyone in the district.

Pushing his way through the crowd, Booth ran once he got into a clearing. Again and again he would reach patches of the city where it was almost impossible to move through the crowds. He began to pass partly collapsed buildings and comes that had caught fire.

Rounding the last corner, Booth felt as though his heart had been swallowed by his stomach. There was barely anything left of Brennan's building. It was the opposite side of the building to Brennan's apartment that was damaged the worst, which gave him a little reassurance that she would be okay.

"Excuse me, officer, I need to get through here," Booth said, as he reached the taped off area surrounding Brennan's apartment.

"I'm sorry, sir. It's authorised personnel only," the officer said.

"You don't understand, I'm with the FBI. Special Agent Seeley-" Booth stopped as he reached for his pocket and found no badge. _Crap!_ he thought as he remembered that his badge and ID were on the counter back home. "I don't have my badge on me now, but if you call Director Cullen, he can tell you who I am."

"I'm sorry, sir. This is not a matter of the FBI. If you could please step aside."

"No! I _need_ to get through. My – my partner lives in one of those apartments. I need to find her and get her out. She – she can't die."

The officer turned to face him and said, "all occupants of these apartments have already been brought out. If you go over to the first aid area just over there, you will find her."

"Thankyou!"

Running in the direction that the man indicated, Booth found the first aid area. People were lying in stretchers, the fire that followed the earthquake leaving their bodies in burns. People were in their dressing gowns, being checked over by paramedics, but seemingly were fine. He couldn't see her anywhere.

Noticing Brennan's neighbour, Mrs Andrews, Booth ran over to her.

"Mrs Andrews. Its me, Seeley Booth. Dr Brennan's partner," he said hurriedly.

"Oh Seeley, you're here. Have you found Temperance?"

"No, I can't find her anywhere and she isn't answering her cell. Have you seen her at all since the – the earthquake?"

"No, dear, I'm sorry I haven't."

Tears threatening to spill once again, Booth began to search for her again, but then noticed a few paramedics off to the side.

Moving closer to them, Booth froze a moment later. There were the badly injured people and the people who were only a little bit shaken up. And then there were the people who lay unmoving on stretchers, their bodies covered in white sheets. There were five of them in total. Just the site of that made him want to vomit.

Running back to the officer he first spoke to, he said through tears, "she's not there! She'll still in her apartment. I have to go and find her." Making a move to get past him, the officer quickly put a hand to his chest.

"Sir, I already told you. You cannot go in there. Everyone has been brought out. Go back to the first aid area and have another look."

"I already looked! She wasn't there!"

When the officer made no move to let him through, Booth's anger overflowed. Swinging his fist, it connected hard with the officer's jaw. In a moment police officers had hurried over. One grabbed Booth by the upper arms and pulled him away from the tape.

"No, I have to save her!" Booth yelled as they continued to restrain him. "BONES! Bones!"

_**(This is where the line break should be)**_

**Please review and let me know what you thought.**

**EM xXxXxxx**


	5. Destruction

**So sorry for the wait, but as some of you who have read my other stories would know, I am catching up on my updating. I have just finished my story 'Need You Now', so if you haven't already, have a read and let me know what you think.**

**Just a recap of what happened in the last chapter, Booth was outside Brennan's apartment and the police were refusing him entry.**

**Enjoy!**

_**(This is where the line break should be)**_

Booth had always been pretty strong, even as a kid. He'd once won an arm wrestle with a kid two year levels above him and was probably twice his size. But despite that, he was still not able to break free from the firm grasp the two policeman had on his forearms.

"You don't understand," Booth grunted. "My partner is trapped in that building and I need to find her!"

"Once again, you cannot go in there. It's a dangerous structure at the moment and until further notice, we cannot allow anyone to enter at the risk of any more people getting injured..."

"That's all the more reason!" Booth exclaimed. "I need to save her. I have to!"

Spontaneously swinging back his arm, Booth swung it loose from the policeman's hold and took it as an advantage and punched the officer square in the jaw. The shock of this outburst caused both policemen to loosen their grip on Booth enough that he could break free from them.

Ducking under the security tape, Booth ran towards the building so fast that he was already inside before anyone had come close enough to catch him.

Inside the apartment building the effects of the earthquake were far worse than it appeared on the outside; perhaps the police were right to try and detain him from entering.

There were large cracks, some large enough to be deemed crevices, right across the tiled lobby floor. The elevator was presumably out-of-order, and even if not, too dangerous to travel in. Deciding the stairs were the safer option, Booth ran toward the doorway leading to the stairwell. Bits of the stairs had crumbled to nothing, leaving large gaps in Booth's path. They did not phase him. He stepped across them – leaping the one's larger in size – until he reached Brennan's floor.

Opening to door to the corridor outside Brennan's apartment, Booth sank to his knees. Rubble, bit of plaster, furniture, even bits of plaster from the roof, littered the pathway leading to Brennan's door.

But he climbed over it all. He got scratched and bruised along the way, but he made it to her door. In a way he wished he hadn't. If the destruction out here was so bad, what did that mean for her apartment? He didn't want to know what he may see.

Brennan's furniture and books and photo frames and pretty much everything not nailed down, were scattered across her living room. China plates and glasses had smashed to pieces and lay on the kitchen floor, while her laptop lay sideways on the floorboards, the screen broken right down the middle. Looking up, large cracks disturbed the perfect white paint of the ceiling.

It was silent. Well, apart from the sirens of emergency vehicles and the screams of worried people on the streets. Apart from that, it was silent.

Walking through her ruined apartment, almost brought him to tears.

After today, the countless memories he had of her apartment would be altered. Like when he was blown up – not that that was a good thing – but before then, when they'd been mucking about and playing air guitar. That was the first time he's seen her let loose. The first time he'd seen the side of her that wasn't entirely work related. The side that he loved to no end.

And then later at the hospital, when she'd blown off her date to stay with him. Back then he'd really thought she felt something for him; supposedly he'd been wrong. If she had really felt something, then she wouldn't have turned him down that night outside the Hoover.

Although her rejection had hurt more than any punch in the gut or any bullet wound he'd received, she still somehow managed to make him love her. That she rejected him because _she_ was afraid of hurting _him_.

"Bones!" Booth called out, walking down her hallway and poking his head in each of the rooms, trying to find her.

She wasn't in her study, or the spare bedroom, or the ensuite. Walking into Brennan's room, Booth stopped in the doorway.

Her bedroom.

The last time he'd been in here was when they crossed that stupid, imaginary line he'd drawn between them. It had been amazing. He couldn't remember a night in his life that had been filled with more joy and excitement and happiness. As much as he hated himself for betraying Hannah, if given the chance, he would not take back any of it. Not matter what he was presented with, he'd always choose Brennan.

"Bones?" he called again, no longer really expecting a reply.

Sinking down on the end of her bed, Booth put his head in his hands and began to cry. He was not normally one to cry, but what else could he do.

"Bones," Booth sobbed." I'm sorry. I'm sorry I was with Hannah tonight instead of being with you. I know that even if I'd been here, there was probably nothing I could have done. But at least I would be with you. At least I'd know if you're alright. Where are you, Bones? I need you. I love you. And if I knew where you were right now, I would tell that to your face, and I promise I will. But I just want to say I'm sorry. About leaving after we – after we made love. I'm just sorry I even met Hannah. Maybe if I hadn't, when we'd both gotten back, we could have been together. Who knows? But I'm sorry. Where are you, Bones?"

And then out of nowhere, a shaky whisper from the corner of the room said, "Booth?"

_**(This is where the line break should be)**_

**Please review and let me know what you thought.**

**EM xXxXxxx**


	6. Lost and Found

**Here you go – the next chapter! Sorry that this chapter is a little short. Also, if you have not seen the Bones season six finale then do not read my author's note at the end of this chapter... you have been warned...**

**Enjoy!**

_**(This is where the line break should be)**_

"Bones?" Booth said, his head snapping up an looking around the room in search of the source of the voice.

"Booth," she said again, still just as shaky as the first time.

"Bones!" he said, standing to his feet and turning to see a pair of feet poking out from beside the bedside table. "Oh my God, Bones!"

Jumping over the bed and falling to his knees in front of her, Booth sighed from relief; knowing that her body wasn't one of the ones hidden under white sheets. Looking into her eyes, he saw just how scared she was. Her eyes were wide; her lashes wet with tears. Her right arm was wrapped securely around her knees, bringing them close, while her left sat limply in her lap.

"Bones," Booth whispered, bringing his hand to her face and brushing it against her cheek lightly; barely touching her skin.

As she leant forward, her face coming into the light, Booth saw the grazes across her cheek and the bruise forming under the lump on her forehead.

"God, Bones! I'm so sorry," Booth apologised, the quilt evident in his voice.

"Sorry? For what?" she asked, confused, leaning into him.

Wrapping his arm around her protectively, Booth explained, "for not being here with you tonight."

"Booth, you being here would not have changed anything. You know that," she mumbled into his chest.

"Yeah, I know," he said. Noticing her wince when she moved her arm, Booth asked, "is your wrist okay?"

Nodding, she replied, "yes, it's fine. Just broken, I think."

Getting to his feet and lifting Brennan into his arms – Brennan clutching onto his shirt – Booth whispered, "let's get you out of here."

_**(This is where the line break should be)**_

The moment Booth stepped out of the earthquake-stricken apartment building and onto the street, paramedics were surrounding them, ushering him to the ambulance and first aid area.

Sitting Brennan down at the back of an ambulance, she was immediately attended to. While one paramedic bandaged up her broken wrist, another was shining that little torch that doctors have into her eyes.

"Now, can you tell me what happened?" one asked.

"I was in the front hall. I had been trying to find my car keys for at least fifteen minutes and I'd just found them. It was stupid really, they were in the bowl where I always put them. I'd had a bit of a tough night," at this, she glanced over to Booth, "so I was going to go to the Jeffersonian for a little bit to clear my head. The shaking started just as I stepped out of my apartment and I thought it would soon pass, but it didn't. So I ran back inside and tried to get to my bedroom, but it was hard because the ground was shaking so much. I tripped over my coffee table and landed on my wrist, which is when I presumably broke it. I got into my room and sat down in the corner. After that, the next thing I remember was Booth finding me."

By the time she'd finished recalling her ordeal, she'd begun to tear up again.

"Can you remember how you got the grazes on your face? And the bruise?" the paramedic asked once she'd finished examining Brennan.

"The grazes? Umm – no – I don't remember hurting my face," she said, trying to remember. "I just remember falling on my wrist."

"Okay, then. Well, you were right about your wrist, it is definitely broken. And it appears that you may have a slight concussion, which would account for you not remembering hitting your head. We'll have to fix your arm up properly at the hospital, but I'd also strongly suggest that you stay for the rest of the night, just so we can keep you under observation." At this, Brennan nodded.

"Please excuse me for a moment," the paramedic said, before walking over to another resident of the building, who appeared to have sliced open her arm.

"Hey, how're you doing?" Booth, asked, sitting down next to her.

"I'm fine, thankyou," she said quietly. "Booth? When you were in my room, and you were sitting on the end of the bed, did you -"

"Excuse me, Sir?" a police officer asked, interrupting what Brennan was saying.

Looking up at the officer, Booth noted the two other officers standing behind him; one of them being the one he'd punched.

"Yes?" Booth answered, getting to his feet and standing in front of Brennan.

"Sir, you are under arrest for assaulting a federal officer," he said as the other two came forward to handcuff him.

"Booth? What are they talking about?" Brennan asked wearily.

"Nothing, Bones. It's nothing," Booth grunted as the officers tugged at his arms.

"Being handcuffed doesn't look like nothing."

"Punching a federal officer is not considered nothing. You'll have to accompany us to the station, then -"

"No! My partner was almost killed tonight and I need to stay with her!" Booth argued.

"I'm afraid that's not going to happen."

"Booth?" Brennan asked, her quiet voice coated with concern.

"I'm sorry," Booth said, leaning in quickly to press a kiss to her lips. "Call Angela. She'll be right over."

_**(This is where the line break should be)**_

**I'm not sure if this was too out of character for Brennan, but I tried my best. Please review and let me know what you thought.**

******SPOILER ALERT******

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**OH. MY. GOD! That has got to be the BEST season finale of any show EVER! I seriously almost died when Brennan said she was pregnant, especially when she said it was his. Next season is going to be amazing. That is all.**

**EM xXxXxxx**


	7. Confusion

*****covers face in shame*** I AM SO SORRY. It's seriously embarrassing how long it has been since I have updated this. But I am currently in procrastinating mode and am putting my stress, from the fact that I have my year 12 health exam in 3 days, into writing. Seeing as it has been a while, the last chapter left off with Brennan safe and Booth being arrested. And I just have to say, season 7 premiere... Ah. Maze. Ing. **

**But anyway, once again sorry for the delay, and I am hoping (but cannot promise anything) that I will update again soon-ish. And also, if you're a Harry Potter fan, maybe check out my Ron/Hermione fics... they're **_**pretty**_** good!**

**Enjoy!**

_**(This is where the line break should be)**_

Throughout his many years in law enforcement, Booth had been to many police stations. However, this had to be the first time he'd ever been the poor fellow on the other side of the bars. He'd come close to it a couple of times in his younger years; even before he joined the FBI, getting caught out at some parties that got out of hand; but never had he been this seriously behind bars.

Tonight had started out seeming like one of the best he could remember. He had Bones. Bones was with him. Bones _wanted_ him. And now? He was stuck in a holding cell after being arrested, and Brennan was lying in a hospital bed somewhere after nearly being crushed to death in her apartment. All of that on top of his fight with Hannah... Hannah. He could just imagine her sitting at home waiting for his return, not realising that may be a little while off. He could not wipe the look of hurt and betrayal he had seen in her eyes from his memory.

He'd never been a cheater, and had never planned to. But look at him now; a cheater _and_ a criminal. What woman in her right mind would want to be with him? No one, that's who.

_**(This is where the line break should be)**_

"Hey, Sweetie," Angela greeted. "Welcome back."

"Angela, I never went anywhere," Brennan said, groggy and confused.

"Never mind, how are you feeling?"

Brennan shrugged, "I'm okay considering my situation. Do you know how long it will be before I can be discharged?" She glanced around the hospital room before turning back to Angela and giving her a weak smile.

"You're just in her for observation, so you should be out soon enough. But the doctors are stumped as to how you managed to make it out of your apartment with only the injuries you have. Oh well, what's done is done."

"W-where's Booth?" Brennan asked, looking around and finally noticing his absence. The last time she's seen him had been outside her apartment where he had basically refused to let go of her. And now he was nowhere to be seen. "Is he here?"

"No, Sweetie, he's not. He's, umm..." at that Brennan's face fell. "don't you remember?"

"Remember what?"

"Well," Angela began, "after you got out safely, umm, Booth got arrested and taken to the police station. For assaulting a police officer."

Brennan's expression then changed from saddened to shocked.

"Booth? Arrested?"

_**(This is where the line break should be)**_

The buzz indicating someone had entered the station echoed through the cell. From his current position, Booth could not see the entrance, but guessed it was likely an officer returning from patrol or something. There were mumbles at the counter, which Booth tried to block out, as he thought of how Brennan was doing.

Footsteps approached his cell, and it was then that the visitor spoke. "Man, what have you gotten yourself into?"

"Shut up, Hodgins, and get me out of here!" Booth grumbled, however inside he was actually quite pleased to see the familiar curly-headed scientist.

"Good to see you too," Hodgins joked, before saying, "but before you ask, Ange just called me. Brennan's perfectly fine. A broken bone and some cuts and grazes, but she'll live."

"Thank God," Booth sighed, relief rushing through his body. Running his fingers through his hair, he said, "look, normally I wouldn't tell you this, but I just gotta tell someone. I stuffed up real bad."

"Uh, okay? What'd you do?"

"Bones and I... we... you know..." Booth tried to explain.

"Oh, man! Congratulations!" Hodgins exclaimed. "Wait, how is that a bad thing?"

"Hannah."

Understanding crossed Hodgins' face as he realised Booth dilemma. "Look, the way I see it, you just have to pick. Brennan or Hannah. It's as simple as that. But before we do that, I have to bust you out of here, 'cause otherwise you can't be with either of them."

_**(This is where the line break should be)**_

Practically running into the hospital's emergency ward, Booth got directions to her room. Already being quite familiar with the building, it did not take long before he found her room. Slowing down and composing himself before opening the door, he took a deep breath to calm himself down. Turning the doorknob, Booth sighed with relief, seeing for himself that she truly was alright.

That relief passed quickly, however, when he saw the woman sitting in the chair next to the hospital bed turn around.

"Seeley."

_**(This is where the line break should be)**_

**And we come to the end of this chapter. I know it's a little short, but that's kind of just where it stopped. And I also cannot remember if there have been any episodes where Booth has been arrested, so for this story's sake, he has not.**

**Please, please, please review (even thought I don't deserve them) because they really do make my day.**

**Em xXxXxxx**


	8. A Small Explanation

**Okay, so I'm just not going to say anything about the large break that may or may not have existed between the posting of the last chapter and this one, and get right to it. **

**But before I do that, you should all definitely go and check out a story I'm beta-ing. It isn't in the Bones fandom, but it's Vampire Academy; which is almost as good. _Unexpected Places_ by _Rainfire888_. Check it out and leave a review, you won't be sorry.**

**But now, back to the story. Seeing as it's been so long, I'll give you a little recap. Brennan is in the hospital after the earthquake, Booth is in jail after assaulted a police office (although Hodgins just bailed him out) and Booth found a very familiar 'woman' sitting at Brennan's bedside when he finally made it to the hospital (who, to be honest, when I re-read the last chapter, I actually had to think for a moment or so before I remembered who they were). Also this chapter backtracks a little...**

**Also I have just gotten a laptop, so writing chapters and such will be more convenient now.**

**Enjoy :)**

"Oh, you should have seen Cam's face; I was actually worried about Hodgins' safety for a moment there-" Angela cut her sentence short as there was a quiet knock at the door. Turning around, she noticed it was the nurse from reception.

"Excuse me, Ms Brennan? You have a visitor. Did you want me to let them in?" she asked softly, aware of Brennan's likely tired state.

Nodding, Brennan replied, "yes, thank you. That would be fine."

Having not yet seen Booth since arriving in hospital, and hearing that Hodgins had gone to help get him out of jail, Brennan smiled as she waited for her familiar partner to walk in the room. So it was much to her surprise when she saw a much shorter, blonder and more feminine person walk through the door timidly. Hannah.

"Hannah? What are you doing here?" Brennan asked immediately, trying to come up with a reason why Hannah would be visiting her, but coming up empty. Normally she would have been able to think up multiple explanations for her sudden and unexpected appearance, but she blamed her slow processing time on the after-effects of the shock she experienced from the earthquake. "If you're looking for Booth, he isn't here..."

"Oh, no, no. I'm not here for Seeley. How are you?" she asked, genuine curiosity in her tone.

"I have a broken wrist, a concussion and multiple grazes, so physically I'm not in the best shape..." Noticing Angela's knowing glance, Brennan looks back to Hannah and continues, "but, to what you are asking, I'm feeling okay."

Hannah nodded and gestured to the seat next to the bed on the opposite side of Angela, as if silently asking permission.

Realising this, Brennan says, "oh, would you like to sit down?"

After idle small talk for twenty minutes or so, Brennan breaks the awkward conversation by asking, "Hannah, why are you here? If you're not here to see Booth..."

"Well," Hannah said, straightening in her seat, "As I'm sure you know, well, obviously you know, but Seeley told me what happened between the two of you last night, and I wanted to speak to you about that. I just – Seeley had told me that in the past there had been romantic feelings between you, but that they were never acted upon. So I just assumed that had you not acted on anything back then, that if any feelings arose again, which obviously they did, that they would not be acted upon aga-"

"Woah! Wait, when you say what happened last night... you mean?" Angela did not need to get the rest of her sentence out for the two women to understand what she was asking. And Angela needed no explanation from either of them after she looked at the guilty look in Brennan's eyes and the sad look in Hannah's.

Deciding that they needed a moment alone, Angela left Hannah and Brennan to talk while she went to get a coffee and to get an update from Hodgins.

"I don't know what to say," Brennan said, unsure what one would do in a similar situation.

"I just need to know – was it planned? I mean, I guess if it was just a spare-of-the-moment thing, I could probably handle that. I get that sometimes things just happen, without conscience thought or whatever – I've been there. But if I knew that if you sought each other out with every intention of doing – well – what you did; I don't think I could handle that."

For once in her life, Brennan knew what she had to say, without any guidance from Angela or Booth. "Hannah. I'm sorry; and no, it wasn't planned. Booth came over, he was angry and upset about his fight with you. And then, like you said, it just happened."

Nodding knowingly, Hannah replied, a slight smile toying on her lips, "To be honest, I'm glad it was you. I mean, it still hurts, but I always knew there was something deeper between you two, and that it was just a matter of time before he realised it too. I'm happy for you-"

Hearing a slight commotion in the corridor outside, both Hannah and Brennan looked to the door just in time to see Booth appear, his face flustered.

"Seeley," Hannah greeted him.

The shock at seeing his girlfriend – and as much as he hated the word, mistress? - in the same room, alone, having a conversation, stunned Booth into a state of silence before his brain told him he should probably be saying something at this point.

"It's okay, Seeley." Standing up and resting her hand on his shoulder as she walked to the door, she said, "I'll talk to you later."

"Bones?" Booth asked, utterly confused.

"It's okay, Booth. We were just talking."

"So, you're okay? You're not broken beyond repair? You don't need any surgery or anything, do you?"

"I'm fine, Booth. Thanks to you."

And with that sentence, Booth ran to her and brought her into his arms. Because, although it was just a simple thanks, it was something so beautifully strung together and un-scientific, that coming from her lips, was more meaningful than a perfectly written speech prepared for the Queen.

**There we go! This wasn't my favourite chapters, kind of a filler; and I really hate fillers. But please review; let me know what you liked, what you didn't like or just say hi. And also to suggest ideas for this story, as this is as far as I planned, and I don't know whether to just finish it up with an epilogue, or continue it on to somewhere else. So I'd love to hear your ideas.**

**REMEMBER: review, check out my other stories, and have a look at _Unexpected Places_.**

**EM xo**


End file.
